


World's End Umbrella

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Shobinweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Shulk should have planned his date with Rob better. Bionis may have changed for the better but it didn't stop the rainstorms from pouring down on Gaur Plain.





	World's End Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Shobin week with the theme "rain". Enjoy!

You would think that being the new God of Bionis would mean being able to predict everything. Alas, Shulk was not omniscience. He couldn't predict the weather of Bionis, even if he should have a good idea on how the weather would be. He traveled on both the Bionis and Mechonis when the two places were still titans. Now, that it was one giant continent, everything should have fallen in place. That clearly didn't happen if Shulk was caught in a rainstorm. To top it all off, Rob was caught in the rainstorm with him.

How did these two Smashers end up under a large rock to shelter themselves from the rainstorm? It had to do with Shulk wanting to do something different with Rob for once. Often, the two stayed in the Smash Brothers Realm and either ate out, or went to the library for the usual quiet time together. For once, Shulk wanted to take Rob to his world, and show him how beautiful everything was. It took a lot of convincing, simply because Rob wasn't the athletic type. With the new issues that Rob had now, he couldn't be moving around as much as he would like. The Homs declared he would protect Rob, (and even offered to give him a piggyback ride should Rob tire out), when they ventured into his world. Being a complete sap, Rob reluctantly agreed.

For the rest of that week, Shulk was in a great mood. He could finally show Rob around Bionis. Master Hand just had to approve of the two Smashers taking time off. Because of the announcement of the fifth season of Smash, tournaments weren't always happening. In general, it was everyone's off season while Master Hand got prepared for another announcement concerning the new fighters.

But as stated earlier, Shulk didn't take the weather into consideration. He made sure to have the Monado with him to fight off any monsters that could harm Rob, (but told him to bring his tomes and the Levin Sword regardless). He warned Rob to make sure he had clothes that were suited for warm and cold climates. However, Shulk would cover it if Rob didn't have enough clothes. Rob's cooking had improved, so it was generally accepted that they would be fine concerning whatever Shulk killed. What was left was just planning out the route they were going to take without going to a place that would be considered too dangerous. Rob could handle himself, but Shulk's realm still had powerful monsters. It was better to be safe than sorry.

No amount of preparation saved them from the rain. First, Shulk had taken Rob to Colony 9. The goal Shulk had in mind was to explore Colony 9, catch up with Fiora and Reyn and properly introduce Rob to the people of Colony 9. For so long, the colony assumed Shulk and Fiora would be together, but ever since Shulk went to that tournament, Fiora told everyone Shulk finally found love.

Rob wanted this introduction to wait, though. He wanted to, at least, get a feel of how big Gaur Plain was. Master Hand didn't do Gaur Plain justice from how Shulk described his home world. As a result, besides warning Fiora, the two would make it through Tephra Cave and then go out into Gaur Plains. Depending on how far they went, they would either go to Colony 6, or backtrack to Colony 9. However, Shulk had a feeling Rob didn't want to deal with Fiora or anyone that personally knew Shulk. Even after being together all of this time, he feared they would reject him.

The trip through Tephra Cave was slow. Rob trailed behind, taking in all the sights before him: wild wife, the animals, the crystals in the cave. Everything was so different here than it was in Ylisse.

Shulk allowed Rob to take his time. By the time they reached Gaur Plains, it was already sunset. The tactician hummed at the beautiful sight. Clearly, Smash didn't do Gaur Plains justice.

"It's… beautiful…" Rob mumbled. "I have never seen a sight so… breathtaking…"

"This is only one of the first amazing sights here," Shulk gloated. He admitted to himself that it was out of character for him, but seeing the older male impressed by something like this only wanted to push his luck even further. "It takes more than an hour to get through the plains. If you get tired, I'll carry you."

"N-No need Shulk…" Rob groaned. "J-Just let me… see the sights."

That's what the Homs allowed his boyfriend to do. Rob wasn't going to stand in front of the cave, so he took a running start toward the start of Gaur Plains. Like a little kid, Rob stared onto the plains with awe. Shulk smiled. It had been a while since the tactician had been this happy. It didn't matter if it was dangerous animals or clouds looming over the sky. Rob loved the sight.

Wait…clouds?

Shulk's eyes widened. He made the mistake to look up to the sky and have raindrops drip into his eyes. He groaned, as he was forced to look back down.

"Uh oh… it's starting to rain…" Rob murmured. "Uh… Shulk… where do we-"

The Homs already had a plan. He grabbed Rob's hand and tugged him through the plains. The storm picked up, and the animals on the plain started running for shelter. As for Shulk, there were a few areas with plateaus that could shelter the two from the rain. The area wasn't water proof, but it was better than nothing. Shulk made sure that Rob was under the plateau first before he got under it.

"Is this alright?" Rob asked. "These rocks aren't going to fall on us, right?"

"I've been underneath this area multiple times. We'll be fine."

Shulk may have said that, but Rob still had his doubts. The snowy haired tactician's body shivered. To Shulk, the temperature was decent. Rob had a hard time adjusting to "extreme" temperatures, no matter how small it was. The Smash Realm had the perfect temperature, except during the summer and winter seasons. From Rob's stories, he was used to the heat, despite wearing his robe all the time. The cold was the exact opposite. Funny how Rob's body functioned. Still, it bothered the Homs that Rob was already struggling with the rain here…

"Hey Rob… come closer."

Rob looked toward his boyfriend in confusion. He hesitated, before he started inching closer to the younger male. Not liking the speed, Shulk ended up yanking Rob close to him. The shorter male yelped at the sudden aggressiveness. Immediately, he noticed that Shulk didn't have his right arm under his sleeve. Surprised, he observed his boyfriend and noticed that Shulk had slipped his hand out of the sleeve, just to put his arm around Rob's shoulder.

"We'll wait the storm out," Shulk mumbled. "Hopefully, you don't mind."

"N-No… I don't…" Rob answered shyly.  _I'm with you so I'm fine._

Shulk allowed Rob to rest his head below his shoulder. Even though Shulk was cold a minute ago, he warmed up instantly.

"Maybe after we visit Sharla, I can show you where Valak Mountain is…"

"Huh? Why that cold place?"

"The yellow lights at night are a sight to see, if you already like what you see now…" Shulk began. "And… there's a hot spring there. The two of us can go alone…"

Rob chuckled nervously at the suggestion. "I see what you want to do here…"

Shulk's eyes widened. He almost moved away from Rob, but refrained from doing so. "I-It's not like that! I was just…"

"After you show me the place where Rikki is from, I'll consider it," Rob hummed.

Shulk sighed in defeat. Sometimes, he wondered what was going on in Rob's mind. Not having a retort to that, he looked back at the stormy skies. In the past, Shulk hated running through rainy areas. When he didn't have an objective, just staring at the rain with someone you cared about…was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 1606 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I was pretty inspired by this song. Gentle songs are usually what I write to but I always try to make something unique.
> 
> 2\. In previous timelines, Rob got off to a bad start with Fiora and Melia due to catching him in a bad mood. Depending on the timeline determined how Fiora would describe Rob to Colony 9. Sometimes, it was good and other times were bad. Rob doesn't have that much self-esteem to begin with.


End file.
